1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and in particular an article of footwear including support members.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with support columns along the heel of the footwear have been previously proposed. Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,309) teaches a track shoe with a heel plate and two support columns. In the Smith design, the article of footwear includes an upper and a sole secured to the upper. The sole includes an outsole and a plurality of gripping elements extending outwards from the outsole. Smith also teaches the use of a heel plate extending from the midfoot portion of the outsole towards to the heel. The first and second support columns extend between the heel plate and the outsole in a vertical direction. The support columns of the Smith design are intended to attenuate shock and absorb energy in the event that a user tires and the heel portion of the footwear contacts the ground.
There is a need in the art for an article of footwear that includes support columns that may compress in the vertical direction and extend slightly in the horizontal direction in order to reduce shocks and absorb energy imparted to the footwear at the heel. Additionally, there is a need for an article of footwear with both a lower heel plate and an upper heel plate disposed above and below the support columns to facilitate comfort and stability.